


Неблагая принцесса Мабдл

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Oleksiy_Lipatov



Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [4]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleksiy_Lipatov/pseuds/Oleksiy_Lipatov
Summary: Мабдл Скайдла Бруэх, принцесса неблагих альвов. Неблагие альвы Бруэх - высшие фейри, славящиеся жестокостью, порочностью и лживостью.Mabdle Skaydla Bruehh, the princess of unblessed alves. Unblessed alves Bruehh are the highest faeries, famous for their cruelty, depravity and deceit.
Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846330
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Арты и коллажи G - PG-13





	Неблагая принцесса Мабдл

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Паладинские байки](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654967) by Estell Greydaw. 




End file.
